ONE-SHOT - El Espectro de Ecruteak
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: Hace muchos siglos, incluso antes que la torre Quemada se incendiara, un maligno yokai atormentó las calles de ciudad Ecruteak... ahora... ese espíritu se ha liberado y en la noche del 31 de Octubre empieza a librar una hilera de horrendos asesinatos... los cuales solo el líder de gimnasio Morty podrá detener... [T por muerte de personaje, no me maten a mi también TwT]


**_¡Buenas!_**

**_Sé que estoy retrasada con mis otros fics, pero las clases no me dejan suficiente tiempo para escribir _****_capis enteros, sino de a poquito TwT _**

**_Pero bueh, como hoy (y si, hoy) acabé este one-shot, para un concurso de historias de terror en un foro de Pokémon, quise compartirlo también aquí ;3_**

**_La verdad no sé si tiene en si terror, tiene más bien misterio y suspenso, pero de verdad me esforcé para darle terror psicológico -w-U Ya que me inspiré de una leyenda japonesa que me gusta mucho. En fin, lo dejo a su criterio, aquí el relato:_**

**_Disclaimer: Ni Pokémon, sus personajes o la leyenda que presentó aquí me pertenecen. Solo el one-shot en si :3_**

* * *

Era el 31 de Octubre en la región de Johto, las calles de ciudad Ecruteak estaban adornadas para la fecha. Todo rebosaba de las típicas calabazas, con algunos rostros aterradores tallados en ellas; al igual que los adornos de fantasmas "abstractos". Era de noche, la oscuridad cubría por completo las calles y la luna estaba oculta por densas nubes. El interior de las calabazas era alumbrado por las luz de las velas, provocando sus rostros tallados brillaran con un aspecto terrorífico en sus sonrisas y que hacía que sus ojos resplandecieran con maldad. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de un hombre joven de cabellos beiges, piel clara y ropajes morados, con un moño rojo y algo grande, adornados con diamantes blancos, al igual que su capa y guantes blancos. Su rostro únicamente era adornado por un antifaz "con pico" (que le daba el aspecto de un ave) blanco, que dejaba ver sus ojos azulados, los cuales reflejaban una expresión de nervios a causa de los adornos y sus expresiones sombrías. Eusine había ido a dicha ciudad, para celebrar el Halloween con su amigo Morty, cediendo su búsqueda del legendario Suicune.

Decidió no quedarse más tiempo del necesario en esas calles, al parecer extrañamente desiertas y aun así adornadas. Caminaba con prisa y sin mirar atrás, esperando llegar a una zona donde hubiera gente o niños recorriendo las calles y pidiendo "Dulce o Truco". Un segundo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir unos pasos tras suyo, aunque por un lado estaba la posibilidad de que fuera algún pequeñito disfrazado… por otro lado no quería ni imaginarse que no fuera así. Pero decidió comprobarlo y giró su mirada, notó con extrañeza, que se trataba de una mujer, aunque un tanto extraña. Su piel era blanca hasta el punto de ser pálida, sus cabellos eran negros y negros, perfectamente peinados hacia abajo. Llevaba puesto un vestido de apariencia antigua y muy sencilla, de color blanco y sin bordado alguno. Sus ojos eran de un suave y relajante color azul hielo. Lo que se le apreciaba del rostro la hacía ver realmente hermosa, ya que su zona inferior del rostro (desde la nariz hasta la barbilla) era cubierta por una mascarilla. Esa extraña mujer tenía una mirada tímida, se acercó a él y con voz suave le preguntó.

—_¿Soy… hermosa?_

Eusine tragó saliva con dificultad, respondiendo un nervioso—. S-sí…

La mujer ladeó un poco su cabeza, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos gélidos y procedió a sujetar la mascarilla con una de sus manos. La retiró poco a poco, hasta que finalmente reveló su rostro, preguntando ésta vez—. _¿Y… ahora?_

Eusine abrió mucho sus ojos, con sus pupilas contrayéndose de puro terror y soltó un fuerte grito. Un grito que se escuchó por todas las calles, seguido de un aun más fuerte grito de dolor y agonía, también de Eusine… y luego… un triste silencio…

…

A la mañana siguiente, las autoridades rodeaban la calle con sus patrullas. El oficial a cargo de esa unidad, acompañaba a un hombre de cabellos rubios, ojos morado claro y piel blanca, vestido con camisa negri-morada, con una bufanda morada de bordes rojizos y rasgados, al igual que un adorno similar a un espíritu, llevaba una banda morada en su cabeza, pantalón blanco y zapatos negri-morados. Ese hombre, llamado Morty, miraba con absoluto dolor y tristeza el cuerpo oculto debajo de una sabana, rodeado de un gran charco de sangre. Había llegado de primero y no le había gustado nada lo que vio… no podía creer que se tratara del cuerpo de Eusine… al principio no lo reconoció, por tener la boca demacrada, cortada de ambos lados y totalmente desfigurada. No parecía el Eusine, su mejor amigo, que conocía desde hace años. Hace unas horas unas personas que pasaron por esa calle se horrorizaron del cuerpo encontrado y llamaron a las autoridades. Era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que los llamaban por un caso de tal magnitud… tal acto… ni siquiera parecía haber sido cometido por un humano. Y mucho menos que esto ocurriera en ciudad Ecruteak.

Cuando Morty se enteró de ese suceso, estaba más que destrozado, al igual que un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad e impotencia lo carcomía por dentro. Logró recuperarse rápidamente, secando sus lágrimas y jurándose que encontraría y detendría a "lo que fuera" que hubiera causado la muerte de su mejor amigo, debido a que tenía bien claro que no era humano o Pokémon, sino algo más… maligno. Ya que desde el asesinato de Eusine, se registraron muchas muertes más las últimas semanas en ciudad Ecruteak, todos los cuerpos eran encontrados en las mismas condiciones: boca cortada y masacrada. Eran tanto hombres como mujeres, no importaba la edad de éstos. La policía nunca encontraba pistas, ni la más pequeña, que los ayudara a lograr descubrir quién causaba las muertes. Eso hacía pensar aun más a Morty (que debido a ser el responsable de los sucesos en su ciudad, se había ofrecido a ayudar en la investigación) que él o la culpable no era algo normal.

Fue entonces cuando le llegó a la mente la ocasión en que había leído los manuscritos de espíritus antiguos o historias de la ciudad, (que tenían en posesión los monjes de la Torre Hojalata y que le permitieron al líder de gimnasio inspeccionar hace tiempo). Esa vez él descubrió una antigua leyenda… la leyenda de "_Kuchisake-onna_", o como se diría traducido… "_la mujer de la boca cortada_".

La leyenda decía que hace mucho tiempo, hubo una bella pero vanidosa mujer que se casó con un samurái. La mujer, al ser vanidosa, engañaba a su esposo. El samurái sabía que estaba siendo engañado, así que, celoso y furioso, llegó al lugar donde estaba su esposa y le cortó la boca de un lado a otro mientras gritaba: "_**¡¿Piensas que eres hermosa?!**_". Cuando terminó, exclamó: "_**Pues, ¿quién va a pensar que eres hermosa ahora?**_" Haciendo que la mujer se transformara en un espíritu vengativo y regresara para vengarse, preguntándole a sus víctimas si era hermosa, las cuales al responder eran posteriormente asesinadas por ella.

La historia y los asesinatos tenían muchísima similitud, las sospechas de Morty estaban más que aclaradas. Pero… ahora solo quedaba un detalle… ¿cómo iba a detener a ese Yokai? Quería saberlo ya, para así evitar más muertes. Velozmente se le ocurrió algo y sin demora se dirigió a la Torre Bellsprout. Al entrar y subir al último piso, Morty sintió alivio de encontrar allí a la persona que buscaba. Se trataba de un hombre anciano, calvo y con abundante bigote y cejas blancas, vestido con una túnica dorada-morada y sandalias antiguas. Reposando sobre su hombro se encontraba un pequeño Hoothoot. Era el sabio Li, de la torre Bellsprout, vecina de la Torre Quemada y jefe de los monjes de ambas torres. Si había alguien que supiera todos los conjuros o rezos para detener a un yokai, ese era él.

—Sabio Li… —fue lo que el líder de gimnasio dijo, a modo de saludo, con expresión seria pero en tono respetuoso.

—Sé muy bien a qué has venido, joven Morty —dijo a modo de respuesta el anciano, en lo que se daba vuelta para encarar al rubio. Un semblante serio, pero a la vez de tristeza adornaba su rostro—. Debo ahorrarme el aclararte "qué" es lo causante de las recientes muertes en la ciudad, ¿cierto?

Morty asintió, sin saber bien el porqué un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, al recordar lo que leyó antes de venir. Puede que fuera un excelente estratega en batallas, el mejor entrenador de Pokémon fantasmas en todo Johto y alguien que siempre estuviera dispuesto a resolver todo problema que atormentara ciudad Ecruteak o a la región entera… pero… no podía negar que él mismo llegaba a sentir miedo a veces. Muy pocas veces, aunque sin duda el recordar el estado del rostro de su amigo Eusine, fue uno de esos momentos en que sintió mucho temor… ligado a cierta impotencia y tristeza.

—Como sabrás… —habló el anciano, sacando a Morty de sus pensamientos—. La Kuchisake-onna es un antiguo espíritu, que atormentaba ciudad Ecruteak desde tiempos antiguos… incluso antes de que la torre Quemada se incendiara.

—Ya veo… —Morty disimuló bien el asombro, al escuchar que la leyenda de dicho espíritu fuera tan antigua, ya que eso era uno de los puntos que no había visto en los manuscritos de los monjes—. ¿Hay alguna forma de calmar o detener al yokai?

—Pues un antiguo sacerdote había compuesto un conjuro especial, con el que selló el espíritu de Kuchisake-onna en un pergamino… pero… —el anciano monje soltó un largo y profundo suspiro, en lo que se llevaba una mano a la frente.

Ese gesto no le dio buena espina a Morty, justo cuando ya se había formado una esperanza dentro de él, ésta se había desvanecido ante la respuesta que Li le dio… dicho conjuro ya no existía. Ya que luego de que el primer sacerdote logró calmar a Kuchisake-onna con dicho conjuro, éste junto al pergamino donde reposaba el Yokai habían sido guardados en el interior de la torre Quemada… y por lo tanto, el día en que ésta se incendió, el espíritu de Kuchisake-onna se liberó del pergamino al quemarse.

—¿C-cómo? —Los ojos de Morty estaban totalmente abiertos, no podía creer eso. El único conjuro para detener a Kuchisake-onna ya no existía, ¿ahora qué podía hacer?

Pero el anciano Li al notar la expresión del joven, meditó unos instantes y añadió que según lo que recordaba de las antiguas leyendas de Ecruteak, un descendiente del primer dicho sacerdote había conseguido calmar a Kuchisake-onna nuevamente. El segundo sacerdote había encerrado a Kuchisake-onna dentro de un círculo escarlata, la había rociado con gotas de pureza y finalmente le había arrojado un rayo luminoso; logrando que el Yokai fuera "dormido", pero dicho método no fue permanente, ya que el espíritu del Yokai no había sido sellado en ningún pergamino u objeto especial.

…

Ya siendo de noche y al volver a su hogar, Morty estaba recostado en su cama. Se llevó una mano a la frente, al recordar el acertijo que el sabio Li había dicho horas antes, en la torre Bellsprout. El rubio soltó un suspiro de impotencia, no culpaba de nada al sabio Li, pero de verdad hubiera esperado que le diera la solución directa para detener a Kuchisake-onna.

—_«Un círculo escarlata… gotas de pureza… y un rayo luminoso…»_—repetía en su mente. No importaba cuántas veces lo hiciera o pensara sobre ello, no lograba encajar las piezas.

¿Qué podrían significar esas tres cosas? Y más importante… ¿cómo lograría recitar un conjuro que se había vuelto cenizas, del que los sabios ni siquiera tenían una copia o algo parecido? El joven suspiró nuevamente, en lo que se recostaba de lado en la cama. Notó un par de ojos roji-ambarinos mirándolo fijamente. Morty sonrió levemente, en lo que llevaba una de sus manos para acariciar la cabeza de su pequeño Misdreavus. Éste le sonrió con auténtica inocencia, en lo que se acercaba al rostro de su entrenador y se frotaba de éste, tal vez tratando de animarlo un poco, al notarlo tan triste desde la muerte de su amigo.

Gesto que el líder de gimnasio pudo notar, su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más, por lo que dijo—. Gracias por intentar animarme, pequeño… pero… —sus ojos purpúreos reflejaban la tristeza e impotencia, que intentaba camuflar con esa sonrisa—. Como desearía que alguien me dijera qué hacer…

Casi como si hubiera sido en respuesta al ruego del joven hombre, un Haunter atravesó una de las paredes y se acercó velozmente a su entrenador. Ese Haunter era uno de los Pokémon más antiguos del gimnasio Ecruteak, siendo originalmente de un ancestro del actual líder de gimnasio. El abuelo de Morty lo había heredado al padre de Morty y éste a su vez se lo entregó a Morty, cuando éste estaba algo más joven. Con sus moradas y flotantes manos, el Pokémon sujetó uno de los brazos del rubio, tirando de éste como si quisiera hacerlo levantarse y ver algo de alta importancia. Morty (quien afortunadamente podía ahorrarse el arreglarse para salir, ya que no se había cambiado sus ropajes aun) asintió, siguiendo al fantasmal Pokémon por los pasillos de su hogar.

Éste llevó a su entrenador hasta el jardín trasero de la casa, el cual constaba de un extenso terreno arenoso, adornado de algunos arbustos y mayormente por rocas grisáceas, el típico jardín de aspecto asiático. El Haunter se acercó a una de las esquinas en las que había solamente arena, con sus manos flotantes sujetó una varita de madera, comenzando a pasarla por la arena. Morty suspiró algo decepcionado. Pero al notar con sorpresa que los "dibujitos abstractos" del Pokémon no eran tan abstractos. Eran tres para ser precisos. Los cuales Morty reconoció de inmediato. Eran…

—¿Entei, Suicune y Raikou? —Preguntó con auténtica sorpresa. La expresión de emoción que tuvo el Haunter al escucharlo pareció afirmar su teoría.

Si se ponía a pensarlo bien… los tipos del "trío de bestias" formado por dichos Pokémon legendarios tenían mucha similitud con el "acertijo" del sabio. "El círculo escarlata" podría referirse a un círculo de fuego, el cual podía crear Entei. Las "gotas de pureza" podían referirse a las gotas de lluvia que Suicune podía formar, volviéndolas puras con solo tocarlas. Y el "rayo luminoso" podía referirse al relámpago de luz que Raikou arrojaba con tan solo rugir. Ahora todo encajaba. ¡El segundo sacerdote había sido ayudado por los tres legendarios para calmar a Kuchisake-onna!

Lo único que tenía que hacer era reunir a los tres Pokémon y lograr encontrar al Yokai, para calmarla recibiendo los ataques de ellos… sonaba fácil con tan solo decirlo, pero… ¿cómo iba a encontrarlos antes de que el Yokai volviera a atacar? Antes de que volviera a deprimirse, Morty notó que el Haunter hacía un trazo distinto en la arena. Notó que ahora eran letras, algo abstractas, pero suficientemente legibles… una vez el Pokémon acabó de escribir, Morty vio que había escrito en la arena una curiosa oración. Junto a ésta, Haunter también había dibujado una… ¿cabeza? Morty enarcó una ceja, pero no tardó en entender qué significaba dicho dibujo, ya que al notar que Haunter señalaba la frente de la cabeza, se debía recitar dicha oración en la mente.

El rubio asintió, cerrando sus ojos y llevándose una mano a la frente, comenzando a repetir el rezo mentalmente.

—_«Señores del fuego, agua y trueno…»_ —empezó a recitar la oración en la mente—. _«… Por favor escuchen mi ruego y vengan a ayudarme…»_ —a medida que pronunciaba la oración, el cielo nocturno comenzaba a ocultarse por gruesas nubes, que amenazaban con llover y arrojar truenos—. _«… Para detener el mal cernido en ésta tierra»_

Al recitar lo último una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer de las nubes. Una neblina se formó en el lugar y de ésta surgió el legendario Suicune, con un porte elegante y justiciero. Antes de Morty poder decir algo, un poderoso relámpago surgió de las nubes e impactó en el suelo, justo al lado de Suicune, el cual no se inmutó ni apartó. Tras apagarse la intensa luz del trueno, Morty vio al legendario Raikou parado a la izquierda de Suicune. Finalmente, el suelo comenzó a temblar, abriéndose una especie de grieta y surgiendo una especie de volcán en miniatura. La lava humeante que arrojó éste impacto unos pocos metros cerca de Suicune y Raikou, y tras disiparse el humo se descubrió a Entei parado allí.

…

Caminando con paso inerte, una mujer cuyo rostro era cubierto por una mascarilla andaba por una desolada calle. Se detuvo en seco, al notar deteniéndose en frente suyo a un hombre rubio, sujetando un pergamino en una mano. Kuchisake-onna abrió sus ojos, reflejando auténtica rabia y retiró velozmente su mascarilla, sacó de su vestido un par de tijeras, manchadas de sangre y arrojándose a atacar.

Rápidamente Entei saltó de uno de los tejados de la ciudad, con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas y corrió alrededor de la (detenida por la sorpresa) Yokai, formando un círculo escarlata (y fuego). Suicune apareció de la misma forma, arrojándole a la Yokai unas gotas de agua pura, que arrojó de la nube de su lomo hacia ella y finalmente Raikou saltó encima de ella, arrojándole un poderoso rayo de luz amarillenta. La yokai soltó un intenso grito, aterrador y que helaría los huesos de cualquiera. Morty no perdió el tiempo y llevó un brazo al frente, sujetando el pergamino y exclamando

—¡Regresa a dormir, malvado espíritu!

Con una última mirada de rabia, el cuerpo de la mujer se volvió una nube de humo oscuro y se arrojó hacia el pergamino. Al impactar en éste, un enorme símbolo se dibujó en el pergamino. Finalmente los tres Pokémon legendarios, del mismo modo en que aparecieron, se fueron saltando sobre los tejados. Morty miró el pergamino fijamente, cerró sus ojos. Una voz muy familiar se escuchó en su mente… la voz de Eusine…

—_Morty… despierta…_—se oída cada vez más fuerte y cerca, hasta que…

—¡Llegaremos tarde a la fiesta de Halloween, holgazán!

El nombrado abrió sus ojos velozmente, notando a su amigo Eusine disfrazado, parado frente a él y… vivo. Su muerte y todo… había sido un sueño… Morty notó que sujetaba un libro de fantasmas, abierto en la página de "Kuchisake-onna". Recordó que lo había buscado para leerlo en una fiesta de Halloween y… que al leerlo un rato en dicho capítulo, se durmió. Sonrío aliviado, levantándose y diciendo—. Disculpa, vamos a la fiesta, Eusine…

Morty miró una frase escrita allí, que le provocó un leve escalofrío y finalmente cerró mecánicamente el libro…

"_¿Soy hermosa?"_

_..._

_**FIN…**_

* * *

_**... ¿Y... qué tal? ¿Les causó miedo? ¿Suspenso? ¿Nada de Nada? owoU**_

_**Quiero de verdad saber sus opiniones y sé que estuvo algo falto de descripción. Pero tuve que hacerlo general, ya que debía ser menor a 3000 palabras TwT**_

**_¡Dejen Reviews, onegai! Y por cierto... ¡Feliz Halloween! nwn_**

**_¡SAYONARA!_**


End file.
